You Found Me
by strangled
Summary: It has been exactly 1 year 4 months 6 days 9 hours and 34 minutes since Tris last saw Tobias. Not like she's counting or anything. Tris has no clue why she left, or even why she never came back, especially after she found out. Maybe it was because she thought he didn't love her anymore, maybe it was because she knew he didn't.
1. A New Life

You Found Me

Prologue

It has been exactly 1 year 4 months 6 days 9 hours and 34 minutes since Tris last saw _him_. Not like she's counting or anything. She doesn't know why she left or even why she didn't come back, especially after she found out. Maybe it was because she thought he didn't love her anymore. Maybe it was because she knew. Tris knows that he had moved on by now. It's not like she said goodbye to him. She didn't say goodbye to anyone. By the end, he just wasn't himself. He wasn't himself. He was drifting away and he grew more and more distant by the day. He was hiding things, making phone calls in the middle of the night while he thought she slept. He would leave at random moments. He just wasn't the man that she thought she knew anymore. But she missed him, there was no doubting that. She miss how he would comfort her when she needed him most, or how he would randomly surprise her with the cutest things. How he was only the real him with her. He was not the instructor, he was the one she loved. She loved how she was the only one who could change him. But, he wasn't like that anymore. Tris loved him with all of her heart, she still does. But she couldn't take it anymore. She left and headed west to the sunny state of California. Far away from the man she loved. She left late one night, he was late for the fourth day in a row and she just couldn't take it anymore. She didn't leave anything behind her besides a simple note saying she loved him. She left with tears in her eyes clutching her soon to be swollen stomach. She knew that this was for the best. This was what he wanted, she knew it, even if her heart kept telling her otherwise. And seven months after she left she held a beautiful baby girl in her arms. She knew that she would never want to let go of her. She named that beauty Cecilia Elizabeth Eaton and cried when she saw the eyes that matched his' so perfectly.

Chapter 1

The blaring alarm and the sound of Cecilia's crying awakens Tris much earlier than shed like. She groans and pulls herself to her feet, slamming her hand down on the alarm clock to turn it off. She practically drags herself to the pastel pink nursery and over to the crib. She tiredly picks up the wailing nine month old and begins to rock her in her arms, speaking softly to her. Tris smiled when she saw her daughter fall asleep in her arms and set her back in the crib gently. She retreated back to her room and began to dress for the day. Once she was fully ready she went downstairs and began breakfast for herself and a bottle for Cecilia. She smiled at the sound of knocking, and opened the door nearly ecstatic to start the day.

"Drew! I'm so glad you're here on time today!" She said jokingly to the younger man standing in front of her

"Please, because I would ever be late," He said, punching her shoulder lightly

"Yeah, sure." she moved so he could come in "Cecilia's asleep upstairs in her room, there's a bottle warming up right now and I've gotta be out of here in ten minutes tops if I want to make it to work on time. Thank you so much for watching her."

"You know it's no problem, and it's not like I don't do it everyday or something."

"Yeah I know, but it means a lot to me, you know that."

Tris made her way back into the kitchen where her breakfast awaited, knowing that Drew was following her.

"Yeah yeah, whatever _Beatrice_ " he said, laughing

She grabbed her breakfast and pretended to gasp, heading to the door.

"You know where everything is if you need anything, _Andrew_."

She grabbed her keys and purse and headed out the door, laughing as Drew continued to yell at her as she left. She got in the car and sighed, knowing that she had a long day ahead of her.

Tris ran her own company. It was a small chain of ice cream stores that she had managed to create in the short year and a half she lived in the world with no factions. She enjoyed her job and was proud of her success. She knew that her job was a big step for her, it was something that separated the two parts of her.

She pulled up to the small store and got out of the car, scanning the surrounding area. It was a habit she picked up long ago, during her Dauntless training. The first thing she noticed was a black RV with striking red flames. All she could think of in that moment was her old life, back in Dauntless. She quickly pulled herself out and began walking to the door, mumbling to herself to move on. To continue with the future, not the past. She pushed open the front door with a blinding smile that faltered when she looked around her. Sitting in the booth closest to the register were people she thought she'd never see again. Zeke, Will, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, and Christina all sat together chatting. They didn't seem to notice her presence and she walked quickly to the back of the restaurant, a now fake smile plastered on her face.

She threw her hair up in a bun and put on an apron, staring at her name tag for a moment too long.

"Should I go back out there or kill myself?" She asked herself, then groaned n frustration. "Never mind, they're both the same thing."

She rips off the name tag last minute, knowing that nobody can say anything, She's the boss. She stops by the break room to see who all is working today. Once she knows what pieces of her staff are here today, she heads back out, her stomach twisting in anxiety and nervousness. She can feel the bile rising in my throat and every step she takes is getting heavier. She keeps taking deep breaths, trying to look inconspicuous. By the time she reaches the table, she doesn't realize the tears that have built in her eyes. She puts on a smile that she is unsure what to think of, because she is so happy to see them, but she can't be happy they're here. This won't help her move on just as much as the dreams of Tobias don't help her. She tries to sound cheery as she speaks, and doesn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Hi guys! Welcome to Brain Freeze! Can I get y'all anything to drink? Are you guys ready to order?"

She tries to hold back the tears as she hears each one of their voices after so much time and writes their orders and their drinks down. She nods after they say each one, and turns quickly once their done, and as she walks away she calls back to them, attempting to hide the shakiness in her voice.

"My name is Charlotte and I'll be your server today."

She hands the order receipt to the closest cook she see's and locks herself in the bathroom, trying to stop the tears running down her cheeks. She texts Drew next, saying she might be home early. And once she decides that she looks calm enough, she walks back out the bathroom, ignoring the fear that's telling her to turn back around. Things can't get worse than this. But of course she had to think this, because she walks back out there, and joining them at the table is _him._ And walking in the door is her daughter and best friend. If only she could have just kept her mouth shut.


	2. Random Appearances

Chapter 2

You Found Me

Tris stayed glued to the spot, her eyes flickering between the man she still loved so much, and the child he had given her. The longer she stared, the more the could feel bile rising in her throat that wouldn't be stopped this time. Her vision was going black at the edges and she turned to the size and lost her breakfast before it all went black and Tris crumpled to the floor. Drew noticed from the door when Tris fell, and he rushed to her side, clutching Cecilia a little more than needed. He knelt down next to her and tried his best to balance the baby on his side. He called for some water and a wet rag, and shook her lightly. As Drew worked on trying to wake her back up, one of the workers took her pulse and checked her breathing. Drew heard the whispers arising at the tables around him, and noticed a small group of people getting closer to them. They were moving fast, but he could see some sort of determination in their eyes, along with... hope? He wasn't sure how to react, so he just continued trying to get Tris back to reality. He pressed the rag to her forehead and did his best to stay calm. The people that had been walking to them where there and already working to help get Tris back up. They were two girls and a guy and as much as he wanted to know their names he didn't interrupt there work. One of the girls was raising her legs while the other took over for Drew, re-wetting the rag and flipping it when needed. The guy called for a glass of water and sat by her side, keeping his fingers on her wrist. After about a minute and a half, Tris slowly regained her consciousness. She looked into the girls eyes who was holding the rag and shook her head, murmuring under her breath.

"Eric's gonna be so pissed Chris." she slurred "Back in the infirmary again? I hope he doesn't make me factionless."

She then turned her head slightly and began to shut her eyes, but the girl, Chris, shook her head and spoke to her gently.

"No, c'mon honey, stay awake. Eric can't do anything to you, you're Dauntless, you were top of the class. Tris, sweetie, stay awake."

She pulled Tris into her lap a little more and Drew noticed the unshed tears in her eyes. He also noticed how the man who was standing beside her went from checking her pulse to holding her hand. Who were these people?

"Tris, can you sit up for me? Stay awake." Chris said

"But I'm tired." Tris replied, burying her face into the girls lap.

Chris sighed and nearly forced her to sit up and ended up holding most of her weight. Tris just groaned and opened her eyes slightly. She looked around her and seemed to take it all in. Her eyes widened and she jumped to her feet. Drew saw the way she clutched her forehead and groaned after she got back up, leaning against a wall for support.

"Drew. Cecilia. Please." She said standing straight up and opening her eyes. He gave her the child reluctantly, and Tris held her tighter than she ever had since she had first looked into her beautiful blue eyes. She looked at the three people who had helped while she was out, and nobody missed how she held the guy's eyes longer than the rest. She took a deep breath and Drew could see her hold back tears. It looked like nearly everyone was at loss. Nobody spoke and everyone held the silence. Tris' eyes flickered between the multiple people in the room that she knew. She looked at the people she tried to hold in her past, and she looked at the staff who helped her create her present. She looked at the her daughter squirming in her arms and her best friend who looked utterly confused. Finally, she looked at Tobias. She looked at him with so much adoration and hurt and she didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do, her heart and her brain pulled her in to opposite directions. Hell, just her heart was tearing itself in totally different ways. She was torn between the options running through her mind. She looked down then back up. She looked at Tobias with a new found rage, her eyes blazing. Tris couldn't stop the wave of memories crashing in. Before being able to stop herself, she was out the door and heading to her car, ignoring the protests from Christina and the nearly everyone else. Everyone but Tobias.

She drove home with tears running down her cheeks. She was cursing anything and everything she could, not sure what to do with her own emotions. She arrived home exhausted. It seemed like her world was crumbling apart, again. She ignored her phone every time it rang, not wanting to deal with the mess she had created. It seemed like hours later when she heard the loud knocking at the door, and Drew's voice shouting from the outside. She listened to him go on for a while until she heard the lock being turned and for the first time she regretted giving him that key. When he stormed in she heard others joining him, and she could feel the tears well in her eyes. As she heard them get closer she watched her daughter playing with toys; and not for the first time she imagined what it would be like if she stayed in Dauntless. She allowed herself to envision Tobias coming home with a smile on his face, and she saw herself welcome him with a kiss. She imagined watching up much too early with him to the sounds of a crying child. She was already lost in her own world by the time that Drew arrived in the nursery with Christina and Uriah following him. When he saw the tears he lent down and pulled her into a gentle embrace. She couldn't help but wish it was Tobias there instead.


	3. Back To When You Loved Me

**So, a little bit of an explanation before we start this chapter, there are no 'factions' in this story. Yes, I know that I did bring up Dauntless but instead it's kind of like the "Divergent High" AU's. Dauntless, Erudite, Amity, and Candor are all different schools that certain kids were sent to. Kind of like Universities.**

 **Also, in reply to this review** **-** Can you start updating everyday and make the chapters longer?- **As much as I would love to update everyday for you guys, I can't. It's a lot of work and even more work on top of my usual stuff. Also, I can try to make the chapters longer but I've found that the longer I write the more it seems to me that I'm just droning on and on. -L**

**flashback chapter**

The day was miserably cold. Snow covered the asphalt outside of Tobias' house and more continued to fall. The wind did nothing to help it and sent shivers down his spine. He held his jacket a little closer to his body trying to stop the warmth from escaping him. It does nothing to help, though, and his fingers are starting to go slightly numb from the cold. He continues to venture down the street and wishes he didn't have to get up so early that December morning. But he knows the consequences of missing school when he wasn't sick, and he knows even better how his father felt about him staying home. The snow falling in the air is slowly starting to disappear and he isn't sure if he should feel happy or not. The snow not falling is not going to warm anything up and he does think its a pretty sight, even if he would never admit that to anyone.

By the time he arrives to school his shivers have come to a halt and he's much more adjusted to the cold weather. The only thing on his mind, even if he is no longer half-freezing, is how much he can not wait to drive. At the young age of 15, he knows he has another year to go, but he's stoked. He can't wait for mornings like this that he can just enjoy the scenery and not have to walk 3 blocks to school. He pays close attention to the moods of the people around him. An old habit he picked up when he was younger and was never able to shake. The only thing he notices that is everyone, literally _everyone,_ is _way_ to fucking happy. They're all smiling and laughing as he walks through the double doors, shaking the melting snow out of his hair.

He meets Zeke at their usual spot by the library and Zeke immediately begins to ramble about something that Tobias can't even begin to think about, because he looks over Zeke's shoulder at Uriah and the first thing he notices is that whoever is walking next to him is absolutely _beautiful._ She's short, really short, especially next to all 5 feet and 8 inches of Uriah. Her long hair is a beautiful shade of gold with honey-blonde streaks. But what has his attention is her eyes, the piercing grey-blue drawing in his attention. He can't stop staring from across the hall, and he definitely can't stop thinking that there is almost no doubt that her personality is as beautiful as she is. The shy smile on her face makes his heart race and all at the same time, he's so confused. While he can't keep his eyes off her, he's freaking out because she's walking towards them with Uriah. He's feeling all of these things at once and it's throwing him off balance. He doesn't even know the girls name and his heart feels like it's going to pound right out of his chest.

This isn't a usual thing for him, though. Girls don't affect him like this, but his heart and his mind are being torn in two different ways, arguing with each other. One wants to run to her and the other one tries to reason with himself, because again, he doesn't even know her name god damn it. All he knows is that she looks like the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. The closer she gets, the more he tries to decide which way to run in. Towards her or right back out the front door into the frosty air. By the time they arrive he decides it's too late because he'd just make a fool of himself by running. Uriah has a grin on his face and the girl looks even more shy, and slightly uncomfortable, than before. She's slightly slouched and she won't meet her or Zeke's eyes when Uriah introducing the three of them.

"Zeke, Four, this is Tris. Tris this is Four and my idiot brother Zeke." He makes wild hand gestures as he says this, and just about yells the words.

She shakes both of their hands and utters a quiet 'hi'. The handshake is limp, and she seems unsure about herself as she reaches out to take his hand. It feels almost as if sparks shoot up his wrist when she grabs his hand and her touch leaves his eyes wide and his breath a little shaky. He notices how fast she pulls her hand away and he can't help but wonder if she felt that spark of electricity too. He opens his mouth to say something to the girl, Tris he now knows, but as soon as the words begin to stumble out the bell rings and Tris is gone before he knows it.

When he woke up that morning, he thought it was going to be a shitty day from the start. He was nearly envious at everyone that was smiling and laughing and cheering. He just didn't understand it. Then, he saw her. Suddenly, it was like his world was filled with light and color. Little did he know, that was the first and last girl he would love. Because to this day, even since she left him, she was always on his mind. There were days that it was particularly hard. That he could barely bring himself to get out of bed and go to work, because he missed her. He missed her so much that it left an ache in his heart. A gaping hole that only she could fill, because he didn't want anyone else. He wanted the girl he fell in love with that December morning with snow covering the ground and people smiling all around. His first and last love, his one and only.

Even after she left, he kept it as a reminder that one day, he would get her back. No matter what he had to do. He kept the small velvet box in his night stand drawer and he thought about it all the time. The platinum ring that he had even before she left. He had promised himself to get her back, that she would be his once more. But when they encountered each other at the small cafe a year and a half later, when she had blacked out and then held that child so close to her, so protectively, he did nothing. They held eye contact, but that was all. He saw her and he froze. He froze because he didn't know what to do, not after seeing the man that was holding the child, the child he could only guess was Tris'. He said his name was Drew, and god did Tobias hold a lot of envy in while he looked at Drew, trying to guess what he was to his beloved. But that didn't matter. It didn't matter at all, because Tobias currently sat outside what Drew said was Tris' house with the small velvet box inside his curled fist.


	4. When Words Fail You

Chapter 4

When Words Fail You

Who knows how long Tris sat in Drew's warm embrace before the tears finally spilled over and she turned into a stuttering mess. She turned her head in, burying her head into his neck so the two couldn't see her face. Her arms wound tightly around him and all she wished for was to stop the aching feeling in her heart, the hole that only one person could fill. Only the thought of him could turn her into a puddle of desperation, the wish to be able to feel his arms around her once more, his lips against hers. Drew ran his hand down her back soothingly, whispering to her that it was okay. But in her mind, it wasn't. 'I'm sorry' she chanted, again and again, whispering the words as if her life depended on it. Every part of her wanted nothing more than to scream, to sob, to break everything in sight. She knew that this, whatever it was considered, was her fault.

When she finally looked up, at him and Christina, who sat in the back with the only part of _him_ she had left, her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes were rimmed with red. All it took was one look at his face before she choked out another broken 'I'm sorry' and she was sobbing again. This time it was Chris who came over and helped soothed the broken girl that sat in his lap. Drew wasn't sure what to think of the words she was whispering to Tris, the words that were spoken softly and helped melt the tension out of Tris' body. Tris pulled away from him, just a little and sniffled. When she spoke again, her voice was hoarse and tears built in her eyes again, but he couldn't help but smile at the fact that _at least_ she was talking.

"I guess I owe you an explanation." she said quietly, almost under her breath and he could barely hear her.

"Tris, you don't have to..." he trailed off and she looked at him gratefully

"I know, but you deserve to hear, you really do. Especially after this, Drew." she stopped for a moment and looked at Christina, who smiled encouragingly and grabbed her hand. "I- I haven't lived in California, you know that much. I'm from Illinois, actually. Chicago, Illinois." she took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly before continuing "Born and raised. I lived there with my family until the age of 22. My sophomore year of high school, I switched high schools. On my first day, I met this great guy, you met him earlier. His name was Uriah, and he ended up being one of my best friends. Well, that day, he introduced me to most of his friends, including Christina." she looks up at Chris, who looks reminiscent, in her own world. "One of them, his name was 'Four' I know, it sounds ridiculous at first. Well, we became friends quickly, and over time we grew very close. Any time I needed him, he was there for me and the other way around. I fell for him quickly. Every time we touched, it was always so perfect, so beautiful. In Junior year, he asked me to homecoming, I couldn't not accept his invitation, so of course I went with him. That night, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I was so happy, we were so happy. By the time we both graduated, we were living together and it felt like nothing could go wrong, like it would always be so perfect, so filled with love." she took another shaky breath before continuing

"But, around the age of 21, things seemed to shift a bit. He was more distant, he wasn't with me as much, nor was he at home much anymore. He started to take extra shifts and I would wake up alone in the middle of the night. It just wasn't the same, nothing was anymore. Then.." her eyes stung with unshed tears and her breath hitched "then I found out I was pregnant."

Her eyes stray from the two of them to where Cecilia lays on the ground, giggling at the toys dangling above her. A stray tear escapes her glistening eyes and Drew wipes it away without thinking.

"I- I will never not regret that night." she continues "I will never not regret it, and I will never forget the biggest mistake of my life. I will never forget the night I left him, and I will never forget him. It's impossible." and just when she thinks she's out of tears, Tris is sobbing again, her head in her hands, and shoulders shaking. She has images from that night running through her mind, clogging her brain. It's all she can think about, all she can see.

"I thought he didn't love me anymore." she chokes out, almost desperate to justify her actions. Desperate for them not to hate her for taking a child away from one of their parents. "I wish he would know her." she says, quieter "But he probably hates me. He deserves to know her though. She's his daughter." and suddenly she's at war with herself. Her own mind is fighting against her, and she's being torn apart. The sobs grow louder, and she feels herself begin to shake, her hands trembling and she's biting her cheek to stop herself from screaming out.

Part of her feels like she deserves this pain, this aching empty feeling that's taking over her being. Part of her _knows_ that she deserves it, that she brought it upon herself by her past actions. Both Drew and Chris are shocked at her words, whatever comes out of her mouth in an unintelligible string of profanities at herself. She knows she should stop, should apologize, but there's so many feelings burning inside of her and doesn't know how to stop it. She doesn't understand where all of this is coming from, where this was buried inside of her. But in a flash she's up and storming to the door when she runs into _him_ and she's melting again, the waterworks are up again.

"Tobias." she whimpers, looking into the eyes she thought she'd never see again.


	5. Catch Me When I Fall

As her eyes meet his and the words escape her mouth, she's suddenly back at their old apartment, curled up on the couch watching their favorite movies. Their fingers are interlaced and they're stealing kisses from one another. She's pretending she doesn't know that he's paying more attention to the way the light flickers across her face than the actual movie. She can see all the nights that feel asleep on that couch, her head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her as if he never wants to let go. She's back to the years they were young and in love, back to when they thought nothing could tear them apart, when nothing could touch them. She can see all the dates they went on the frozen yogurt place down the street, laughing at cheesy jokes. Suddenly, all she can see is all the years that they were what everyone wanted. They were _that_ couple that everyone envied. The love that shined for everyone to see.

Tobias stared at her with so many emotions in his eyes, so many emotions she had kept inside her for so many years. She did not know what to say, what to do. The look on his face, the hurt, sadness, anger. All the emotions that made her eyes betray her. They filled with tears and she ashamed that she knew all the love she had for him shone from them, but she was almost certain that she could see that love in his too. The love that she had held for him for years, and him for her. She didn't notice that she was crying until his hand came up and gently wiped away her tears. He left his hand there, resting on her cheek and she couldn't help but lean into it, her eyes fluttering shut. More tears fell, and when she opened her eyes again, realizing what she was doing, she broke.

Before she realized it, her knees hit the ground and she looked at the ground, the tears falling fast. She felt him kneel in front of her and his hand was warm on her back. It trailed to her head and he gently lifted her head. She saw the hurt in his eyes, the emotions shown on his face, battling it out. She knew that her face too, portrayed all emotions she felt too.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, her voice hoarse "I'm sorry Tobias."

And he didn't reply to her, he didn't say a single word. Instead, he offered her a gentle smile and glassy eyes and the whole room was silent. They stood their with their gazes locked and suddenly she no longer felt so ashamed that he could see the love that was in her eyes, because as she looked into eyes that looked so sad, so hurt, she remembered all the reasons she loved him, all the reasons she had chosen him. She remembered the man she had fell so hard for, the man she gave everything she had too. She remembered fights over petty topics, she remembered silent nights and all the things they had been through. She remembered that this wasn't just anyone, this was _Tobias._ No matter what had happened, what she had done, her love for him had never left. She was not ashamed that she still loved the man in front of her.

The silence was cut by the shrill cry of their daughter, who sat in a very confused Christina's lap. Tris looked over at them and Christina looked back with wide eyes and a clueless shrug.

"I don't what happened." she said quietly and Tris gave her a small smile, letting her know it was okay.

She looked at Tobias once more before getting up slowly and wiping her eyes. She walked over to the baby and took her from Chris, ignoring her protests. She pulled the baby into her arms and rocked her gently, whispering to her. Tris couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes as she held her daughter in her arms in front of her father. She shut her eyes and began to sway, hoping to lull the crying child to sleep. She had been raising Cecilia on her own since she was born, but there was still these days. The days that no matter what she did, the child would not stop crying. Tris moved across the room to grab her bottle, thinking that might shush the child for now, but had no luck. She ended up passing her to Drew, who had offered to try and quiet her, but when she was passed to him, she only began crying louder. Feeling almost helpless, Tris felt the tears begin to build in her eyes again. This was the only good thing she had left, her daughter was the last thing that she could hold onto, that she _really needed,_ and she couldn't even do that right. She took Cecelia back from Drew and tried to rock her soothingly, but the nearly-screaming child wouldn't quiet. She was almost desperate now, hoping almost anything would soothe her baby girl. She wanted _so much_ to give up when she felt someone close behind her, feeling their breathe hot on her neck.

"Do you want me to take her?" said the voice she recognized as Tobias and she almost melted at the way his voice sounded, how long it had been since she had last heard it.

"Only if you want to," she said softly back to him, turning around slowly

He nodded and she passed the crying child to him, almost unsure. Part of her was afraid he'd take their child and run, take her baby from her, just as she had done from him. The other part of her trusted him, had faith in him. He didn't even know that it was their child, not at the moment, she thought.

"What's her name?" he asked, staring at the baby in his arms, still screaming, in awe.

"Cecilia. Cecilia Rose." she sighed, wishing something could soothe her.

Tobias pulled her closer to him and started to rock her gently. He started talking lowly, whatever it was she couldn't hear it, but looking at the two of him made her heart twist with both pain and happiness. She was almost shocked and she heard him begin to sing softly to her, and even more shocked when the baby began to quiet her cries. She could see the smile on the Tobias' face, and she felt her eyes glass over again.

She watched him walk over to the playpen and set their daughter in the crib gently once she finally fell asleep. All eyes, including hers, were glued to him, even when he turned back around. Their gazes met for a second, and he offered her a smile, which she tried so hard to return. He walked over to Christina and whispered something in her ear, too quiet for Drew and Tris to hear. Drew stood, and walked over to Tris and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm gonna head home, be safe Tris." he said lowly and she nodded, hugging him back just as tight. She didn't miss the way that Tobias' jaw tightened at this. Inside, she was nearly screaming at the surge of love that shot through her over his jealously, even after all these years. Since the night he asked her to the dance, she had been his. She was still his, nothing could change that, not even the 2000 miles she had put between them. Drew left, glancing back at Tris one last time with a smile and a wave. Tris turned back to Tobias and Christina, and watched Tobias walk over to her, at a torturous slow pace. Once he reached her, he looked into her eyes and she could see the hope that filled his.

"We need to talk." he said quietly.


End file.
